


307 Temporary Redirect

by antivanitas



Series: A Creampie is Not a Pastry [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Solo Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivanitas/pseuds/antivanitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He boots up his laptop and sees—</p><p>Oh.</p><p>There’s a video.  It’s the first window open when his laptop unlocks, and the thumbnail is Hiro.  Wearing booty shorts and a crop top.  Where the hell did he even get that?  Smirking, Tadashi clicks play, expecting to see Hiro making a few sexual jokes before turning the camera off.  A few seconds after the video starts, however, he wishes desperately that’s all that would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	307 Temporary Redirect

**Author's Note:**

> shorter than the rest :c but longer soon!

The rules, as it turns out, are so much more restricting than Hiro anticipated.  He was expecting something about keeping Aunt Cass in the dark about it.  Something about needing to be careful when they were sneaking around.  Maybe even no kissing if anyone was in the apartment.

Instead, Tadashi is absolutely ruthless.  He demands that they don’t _ever_ have _real_ sex, for some reason, as though they haven’t already crossed the brother line.  They can’t both be naked at once.  They can’t shower together.  They can’t really do anything other than kiss and touch each other a little, and even then Tadashi seems entirely too wary to actually finish in front of Hiro.

Hiro develops a plan to get around this rather quickly.  Tadashi realizes this when he comes home one day and Hiro is serving tables, looking like he’s got something to hide.  They’re _brothers_ , so it’s not like Tadashi doesn’t notice his change in behavior.  Suspiciously, he heads up to the apartment and then to their bedroom, wondering what he could have possibly done.

Nothing is out of place.  Everything, he notices, is actually more in order than it was before.  Tadashi cautiously places his bag down and approaches his side of the room where he can finally lounge on his bed and pull his laptop over.

Hiro’s been waiting tables for extra cash whenever he can because his search for a part time job has pretty much been unsuccessful.  They’re both in grad school now and even though they’ll be in debt for years it’s always good to get a nice start, Tadashi says.  He settles into bed, knowing that Hiro will be gone for a few hours.

He boots up his laptop and sees—

 _Oh_.

There’s a video.  It’s the first window open when his laptop unlocks, and the thumbnail is Hiro.  Wearing booty shorts and a crop top.  Where the hell did he even get that?  Smirking, Tadashi clicks play, expecting to see Hiro making a few sexual jokes before turning the camera off.  A few seconds after the video starts, however, he wishes desperately that’s all that would happen.

Hiro starts by waving hello, grinning, and turning around to bend over and show the camera his ass.  Tadashi’s jaw drops—he’s never seen Hiro from this angle before and his gaze is drawn to the space between his thighs where he can see just the hint of a bulge.  Still, nothing too obscene.  He’s about to just click out of the window and yell at Hiro later when his brother starts pulling down the waist band of the shorts.

Tadashi bites his lip cautiously as he sees Hiro’s bare ass and wonders what he did to deserve this.  Hiro steps out of his shorts and can’t stop grinning the camera as he moves the laptop over to sit on the bed.

He leans in closer to the screen, because he can’t really see what Hiro is doing until his brother pulls out something small and plastic.  Tadashi watches as he rubs something on it a few times and then Hiro bends over with his ass facing the camera. 

He’s pressing a little silicon bullet against his entrance.

Tadashi’s breath catches.  He pauses the video immediately and spends more time than he should just staring at the perfect image on the screen.  By now, his arousal is pressing uncomfortably against the underside of his laptop.  He reaches into his boxers to adjust it, but one thing leads to another, and soon his fist is wrapped around his cock and pumping ever so slightly.

Is he really going to get off to the image of his brother fucking himself?

Shakily, he reaches forward and presses play.  Hiro pushes the bullet inside himself, and Tadashi wonders where the hell this could be going.  He’s also fascinated by how easily it fits, and knows that this couldn’t be possible unless Hiro had been preparing himself.  Fuck, that makes Tadashi groan, and his hand moves faster.

Hiro seems to be fumbling around with the base, and the quality isn’t good enough to see what he’s doing, but suddenly there’s a buzzing sound and Hiro is going rigid.  Tadashi’s heart stutters and his jaw nearly drops, but he keeps in his moans by biting his lip.  Holy fuck, his little brother looks so good like this.

His heart is pounding and he’s finally gotten over how wrong this feels.  Because Hiro is on his elbows now with his ass high in the air, quaking and shivering from the force of the vibrations.  Where did he even get this stupid thing?  Tadashi swipes a thumb over the head of his cock and groans a little too loudly.

Hiro reaches between his legs and starts pumping at his own cock.  His face is flushed and red, mouth dropped in pleasure and his moans have given way to just pure, sweet gasps of bliss.

Tadashi’s thighs twitch.  He puts the laptop on the bed so he can have better access to his leaking cock, which he strokes while imagining being where that bullet is.  Feeling Hiro’s walls tighten around him, feeling his little brother spread his legs and push his hips back because he’s desperate to get—

“More,” Hiro gasps, shaking hard, clutching at the sheets with one hand and his cock with the other.  “M-more, Tadashi--!”

Tadashi wants to fill him _so badly_ with his cum.  God, he’s begging for it.  Tadashi thinks about holding him down, grabbing his waist and using his little brother as a cum dumpster.  He’d love it, wouldn’t he?  Hiro probably loves being used, fucked and given his medicine.

“S-so good,” Hiro cries out.  “So…a-ah!  Ta—mm, fuck, _aniki_ —“

Hiro spurts across the sheets, thick ropes of white falling onto his bedspread as his eyes roll back and his mouth drops open in ecstasy.  Tadashi isn’t far behind, taking a few more seconds appreciating Hiro’s cum covered cock before crying out his little brother’s name and making a mess on his chest and his hand.

As his breathing slows, he realizes what he has to do.

He’s going to hold Hiro down and pound into him and make him come harder than any vibrator ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> genderfluidstanmarsh on tumblr!


End file.
